


Physical Stimulant

by CephalonGhost



Series: Mad Cephalon One Shots [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Complete and utter missue of warframes, How do I tag this shit?, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind melding in the Weave for advanced pleasure, Never did I think i would find myself writing Cephalon porn, Oral, Simulacrum Sex, like only a little at the start, yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CephalonGhost/pseuds/CephalonGhost
Summary: Y'all pushed me to do this so I hope you're happy.





	Physical Stimulant

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of like a mini spinoff of our LimbOrdis AU (If you don't know what that is, I suggest reading our fic 'A Mad Cephalon's Dream' to have context and make some sense of things. Unless you're just here for the smut specifically the long story short is Ordis has a warframe his Operators gave him after finding out the stuff about his past life)  
> First time I've ever written shit like this.  
> Not canon in any way.

               Lack of control was never something Ordis had enjoyed. Long before he had been a Cephalon and long before his Operators had pushed him into performing Transference with the Limbo. Having what little of it he’d had over his life taken away from him, he clung to whatever semblance of it that was left that he could. Despite how he normally would give it up should the situation called for it, especially for the desires and well-being of his Tenno. But when he found himself in Simaris’ simulacrum, pinned against one of the pillars by the imitation of a Nekros Prime, the rage that had already been seething only boiled within him further.

               “ ** _Simaris_**.” He growled the other Cephalon’s name. The mandibles his ‘face’ had developed after being reconstructed by Helminth shifting apart like fangs as he glared at the needlessly decorated Nekros. Because for the moment, the Nekros _was_ Simaris.

               A digital proxy he’d created within his Simulacrum, just for him. Because ‘data’ from previous sessions told Simaris that he’d prefer having an actual face to talk during his practice sessions. But if anything, it was Suda’s doing. She was the only other Cephalon capable of talking him into anything. And if anyone was going to talk the ‘Great Simaris’ into giving himself a proxy other than his usual one, it would be her.

               And right now, Ordis would very much like to punch them _both_. If only because of their constant need to exert dominance over him. Just as Simaris was using his mimeograph Nekros to do right now by restraining his frame’s arms to his side. Using the same energy his traps would use to immobilize a target to try and do the same to _him_. The effect not as strong, but still strong enough that he couldn’t break free as he’d be able to normally.

               “You are done for today, Ordis.” Simaris spoke at a volume that was much lower than what everyone was used to hearing from him. Most likely to make it seem that the data constructed Nekros really was him, physically embodied, and to perhaps insinuate a bit of urgency in his tone.

               “ _I will decide when I’m done!_ ” He snapped back, furious that Simaris was daring to stop him just as he was beginning to embrace the feel of wielding the Boltace he used to always brandish once more. Weapons he had once loved, then despised.

               “Your emotional aggression is what’s compelling me to put an end to today’s session. Just as I was forced to that other time." Simaris asserted, not releasing his hold on Ordis’ frame even when he attempted to kick at him. “Remember, your maintained connection to the weave is wholly dependent on your ability to control yourself and remain calm. Which you are once again _failing_ at as the result of your numerous _glitches_.”

               “ _Emotions are not the same as glitches, Simaris.”_ Ordis hissed, leaning forward as far as he could to stare down the singular node of light that served as Simaris’ eye presently.

               “They can be classified as such if you let them take control. Which is what you are doing, Ordis.” Simaris seemed to grow increasingly more annoyed the further Ordis attempted to physically fight him. “Idiot Cephalon.”

               “ ** _I am not an idiot!_** ”

               “Then I would suggest you stop insisting otherwise with your present behavior. You are being reckless and irrational. If I were anyone else, I would have you permanently decommissioned and scrubbed from the Weave.” Simaris pushed him back against the pillar, releasing one of Ordis’ arms to instead grip his frame by the throat. “But I am aware that this is due to the stress you’ve been under recently. The damage you sustained on the Steel Meridian ship, the attacks to your Somatics, the happenings with the Veil, the injuries of your Operators...” He continued to list off while Ordis began clawing at him with his now free hand.

               Simaris couldn’t feel anything Ordis was doing, of course. His Nekros proxy, while accurate in appearance down to the minute detail, was not actually connected to him as Ordis' Limbo. And while Ordis was also aware of this, it did nothing to stop his instinctive actions in trying to free himself. Especially when the hold on his neck was practically suffocating him.

               “Perhaps with your present attachment to this frame, you really do need physical stimulant to help calm you down and return to your senses.” As Simaris spoke, the head of the Nekros shifted as a maw began to form. An on-command mutation that appeared very similar the one Ordis’ own frame bore. Only wider and quite possibly more ferocious in appearance.

               “What are you—” Ordis started as Simaris’ loosened his hold on him, but the rest of his verbal sentence was cut off. His mouth smothered by that of the other Cephalon’s as a long black tendril, serving as the Nekros’, _Simaris’_ , tongue was pushed into the back of his throat. Engaging him in a deep and passionate kiss that he never would have predicted, let alone welcome willingly.

               His frame squirmed in the mimeograph’s hold, still fighting against the energy based restraints holding him. Internally preparing to shoot a string of insults towards Simaris’ over this unprecedented action via the Weave. But despite his readiness to do so, he found himself unable. A feverish heat welling up and spreading through his frame the longer the kiss went on causing his mind to go numb. He tried calling out on the Weave to Simaris. Tried to beg him to stop. But the sensations stalled his thought processes, all former traces of anger seeming to melt away.

               The heat spread further as Simaris moved the Nekros’ hands to trail along the energy patterns of his frame. Nerves sparking at the gentle touches as he continued to move them lower, spreading the heat and drawing out a whine when one drifted between his legs. His knees buckled as he succumbed to the gentle strokes and trailings along a seam in the Limbo’s thin armor he wasn’t even aware existed. Working at the flesh and coaxing out a hardening member that was hidden just beneath.

               Simaris withdrew the Nekros’ tongue then, leaving Ordis to gasp and pant heavily now that his frame could breathe once more. He was already bemoaning the loss of contact and craving that lost stimulation, his hips bucking forward into the hand that was now gripping at his length.

               God, he wasn’t even in control of the frame anymore. He wasn’t in control of _himself_ anymore. The last time he had felt like this had been so long ago when he’d still gone by his old name. Heated moments of pure lust shared between him and whatever partner he had chosen to bed after month long excursions of war and battle. All just to blow off steam and rid themselves of pent up urges.

               It was all just too much, too soon.

               He could feel himself beginning to overheat. But Simaris refused to give him even a moment's rest, trailing the Nekros’ tongue down his frame’s chest as he knelt in front of him. Taking Ordis fully into his mouth and causing his back to arch against the pillar, his hands scrambling along its surface as he searched for somewhere to grab onto. The energy that once held him in place having since deactivated and allowing him to move freely. Moaning loudly as Simaris worked him to the edge with each suck and wrapping of his tongue. Almost looking as though he were devouring him. And then suddenly he… Stopped?

               He… He just _stopped_.

               Ordis bucked his hips once more as he whined, his now unattended member pushing against the closed mouth of the proxy. Desperate to be taken back in. Desperate for _release_.

 _Why did he have to stop he was so **goddamn** close to_ —

               “You are allowing for your experiences to leak into the Weave's network again…” Simaris’ voice came out as a groan, sounding entirely unlike his usual composed manner of speech. The light node on the Nekros shifting and flickering in a manner that suggested annoyance. Maybe even discomfort in attempt to restrain himself. In fact, it was almost as though he were…

               Wait…

               Ordis couldn’t restrain himself from letting out a laugh.

               That  _was_ what was going on, wasn’t it? Through the Weave, Simaris had also been feeling the effects of his own actions through their proximity to one another.His experience of being sucked off becoming a mutual one rather than the one-sided service it was intended to be. And upon realizing that, a wide grin began to spread on his warframe’s face.

               “ _You don’t sound too concerned this time_.” He teased, voice low and deep. Almost as though it were hoarse from his moaning despite being synthesized. Though it was more than likely just his subconcious state of mind effecting it.

                Simaris said nothing as he had the Nekros stand, revealing that the proxy had its own member exposed. Sending a shiver of anticipation and want up Ordis’ spine when he took in its length and width. Much larger than his own, no doubt the other Cephalon's ego had come into play when creating it to ensure that.

                “I will let it slide this once,” Simaris grunted, lifting Ordis’ frame and holding it close to that of his proxy. The proximity allowing him to feel his full girth against him as it pressed and rubbed against his own, creating a pleasurable fricion. “I instigated this encounter to relieve the tension having an organic body has brought you. And it is for the moment contained within this part of the relay. Precautions were made after your last visit to have a digital barrier erected should you start…”

               Ordis was only half paying attention to what Simaris was saying at this point. His mind that would normally always give its divided attention to multiple tasks now hyperfixating on what was to follow. His Limbo already beginning to open, ready to accept the full size of the mimeograph that Simaris controlled. All previous thoughts of anger, distress, worry, once again forgotten in leu of pure organic pleasure. All in favor of getting _fucked_ for the first time in ages.

               He was filled completely just from the first push. Movements slow at first, allowing him to adjust to the size of the thing, and then suddenly rough. His hands clambering both at the grooves of the wall behind him and at the Nekros proxy. The whole of the simulacrum becoming filled with his moans as Simaris had the digital puppet fuck him as though he were a bitch in heat. Already, he could feel himself being worked to that release he had begun craving all over again. But before he got to it, there was still something left he had to do before he completely lost his senses.

               He opened his connection on the Weave. His mind immediately reaching out and latching onto Simaris’ before the other Cephalon could react. Strengthening their link and essentially melding the two of them together in this moment in time. Every part of them now being shared with the other as intimately as possible for Cephalons. Something Simaris hadn’t wanted and had probably taken precautions against after earlier. But any barriers he had claimed to have set up to protect himself against the ‘null’ Cephalon had been easily broken. Just as Ordis had planned from the moment he realized Simaris was under the same effects of pleasure he was. Using what little focus he could muster to slowly break down the walls the other Cephalon had built.

               And just like that, the Nekros’ movements stilled as Ordis kept on grinding himself down on the length that penetrated him. He could hear half-choked cries and moans from Simaris through their established mental connection. The onslaught of sensations being sent to his processers completely overwhelming them and leaving him unable to do a thing in response. The sheer pleasure driving him mad. And it made Ordis _laugh_.

               He was nearly there. So close to the point of release as he felt his core aboard the Orbiter begin to overheat. And he was going to be dragging Simaris, _fucking_ _Simaris_ , down with him in his ecstasy. Making it all the better. He wouldn’t be able to look down on him now for enjoying having a physical body to control with that sense of superiority any longer after this. Not when there was shared knowledge between the two of them of just how much he enjoyed this as well.

               The Nekros proxy had started moving again at this point. Pressing Ordis’ frame against the pillar and changing the angle of his thrusts so he'd hilt just right. Maw biting down into the frame's shoulder and licking across his neck with that elongated tongue. The ministrations drawing out a cry from them both.

               The original end goal of this endeavor no longer seemed to be a factor anymore. Only just how much they could maximize their shared pleasure seemed to matter.

               Their climax came with gushing fluids and an explosive spark across their connected systems. One that reverberated through them both and then back again as it slowly died down. The previous sensation of burning heat replaced by a sense of warm content as they settled together on the floor of the simulacrum. Both feeling more relaxed than they’d ever been since their lives servings a Cephalon for their distinctive purposes began.

               Ordis could already feel his systems, older and outdated in comparison to that of Simaris, urging him to reboot in order to begin a cooldown on his core. Any moment now and he would literally be out like a light until he started back up and could continue his Transference session with the Limbo. But the thought of it happening so soon only causing him to reach for Simaris' proxy to cling onto.

               “Best you let yourself go under now than try to delay it.” Simaris spoke as his mind receded from his. The tone of his voice as he spoke to Ordis much fonder than any other time he’d heard him speak. “I will inform your Operators that you decided to run diagnostics on yourself.” A hand gently brushed against the head of Ordis’ frame when it began leaning into his proxy. “And I will be sharing this… _Data_ I’ve collected with Cephalon Suda.”

               “Must you?” Ordis practically mumbled, his visual sensors of the area already having gone dark. The Transference connection slowly breaking down.

               “Physical stimulation to ease your stress was her idea.”

               “Oh?” Ordis would have blinked in surprise if he could and instead settled on a soft smile. “Then perhaps she should join us next time.”


End file.
